To address challenges in flexible data schema and elasticity, new distributed data stores dealing with columns, key/value pairs, documents and graphs, collectively identified as NoSQL data stores, have emerged. A category of NoSQL stores are based on LSM (Log Structured Merge) tree. It is optimized for write, but does not necessarily have an optimized technique for point queries. LSM stores traditionally put data first in dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and then move data to hard disk drive (HDD) storage hierarchy when allocated DRAM reaches maximum capacity. Read access is comparatively slow when data is in HDD. While existing systems may remedy the slow response rate by using read cache buffers in DRAM, caching mechanisms come with their own set of complexities that contribute to the data storage systems.